The Beginning
by The Admiral of the Ships
Summary: Mio and Ritsu had been best friends since childhood. They had been best friends all their lives and been through many tears and laughs. But as they reconcile their way through an minor argument, will they be the same way again? Will they be friends...or something more?


Hello all fellow K-ON Yuri shippers, the name's Case, Justin Case...get it, Just In Case? ehehehe. It sounded better in my head honestly, anyway here is where i will post my series of yuri one shots, mostly involving Mitsu and YuiAzu. I plan on doing a Mugi ship as well, but i have some material lined for the aforementioned ships first. I would like to say thanks to Botan for pushing me in the right direction and the rest of our groups for their support. Mon, for being an amazing beta-reader. And all of the people from my K-ON group, you guys are the best and thanks for liking all my headcanons that i have posted. This fanfic is for you guys and all Mitsu shippers as well. Enjoy.

* * *

Mitsu Headcanon: The Beginning. (to be turned into a fanfic)

It had been three days since the fight between Ritsu and Mio. Minor arguments aren't an uncommon occurrence between the two, but this was the first serious fight they had. As Ritsu laid in bed due to the fever that had consumed her for the last 2 days, she couldn't keep her mind off of her incident with Mio that had happened in the last few days; why did she tease Mio so much? Why did she stalk her and interrupted the meetup Mio had with Nodoka? Why was she acting this way? What was this tinge of jealousy? It was as if she wanted Mio for herself.

Now that she thought about it, she had been thinking about Mio a lot, even before the incident. It was a fact that Mio was beautiful, but lately she felt that everywhere she looked, anywhere she went, all she could do was think about Mio. Her smooth and silky raven locks, her grey-blue eyes, how she shied away when put in the spotlight, how cute her laugh is. The thoughts brought with them a warm feeling, a subtle tingling sensation on her skin and her heart to race. She had felt a host of emotions; guilt that she had hurt Mio, regret that she let her jealousy take over, sadness that she didn't apologize. But the question remained, why? Why was Mio on her mind since the last few weeks? Why did she get jealous? Why did she act the way she did? All questions, and no answers.

Mio was in a similar predicament herself; after 3 days of not seeing her best friend her life had begun to seem a bit dull and empty. She had felt oddly cold during Ritsu's absence, as if all the color had faded in her life. She never realized how big of an impact Ritsu's presence had on her. True, she did get on her nerves sometimes, but she was right there to make up for it within a second. She could never truly be mad at her, not at the girl who was a source of her strength, inspiration and comfort. The girl who had stood by her side from the day she entered school all the way to the present day. Throughout the day she was getting reminders of her amber-eyed friend; whenever someone made a joke, whenever the girls in her class were talking about their part time jobs and whenever she thought about anything she would hear Ritsu's voice teasing her over it. She was not going to fight it anymore. She missed Ritsu badly, and she was going to see her.

As school ended for the day, Mio made her way to Ritsu's house to check up on her. Ritsu called out to her before Mio, she knew of her presence before she even entered the room, much to Mio's surprise. Though there was a bit of awkwardness between them as they talked, they were able to overcome it. They had reconciled within minutes, and were back to normal. The rest of the band had shown up to check up on their club president as well, but she had fallen asleep, closely followed by Yui. Yui was woken up and the girls were getting ready to leave; and as Mio was walking out the door, Ritsu woke up and called her to stay back.

"Mio, wait. Can you stay tonight?" Ritsu called groggily from the bed. Mio stopped as she was walking out and looked back at Ritsu. She couldn't say no to her best friend, not like this at least.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to stay a while" Mio said to the other three as she bade them farewell, and went back inside. "Alright, I'll stay but I have to do homework first, so behave"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't. I promise." Ritsu said as she snuggled back in her blanket. She watched Mio as she began working, once again she found herself admiring Mio once again. How her eyes would furrow in concentration, the way her nose would crinkle when she got stuck somewhere, the way she would put her pencil on her lips. Ritsu had never paid much attention to Mio's lips, but now as she looked on, there was something about them that had Ritsu hooked. They looked soft, with a slight pinkish shine to them; they reminded her of fresh strawberries, sweet and juicy. Ritsu was curious if they actually tasted like them. Wait, where did that thought come from? She was just looking at Mio, admiring her as she worked; maybe her fever was making her hallucinate, she didn't feel that way about her best friend. No, definitely not, right?

"OK, I'm done" Mio announced as she began to pack her things up. Ritsu was still lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Mio had called her.

"Huh? What? Sorry, did you say something?" Ritsu replied as she shook out of her stupor, blushing lightly under Mio's gaze.

Mio giggled at Ritsu's reaction, seeing her blush was rare sight and she looked exceptionally adorable. Mio felt her chest tighten and her heart race as she kept looking, but quickly regained her composure as she asked her question again. "I said, should I bring dinner in here or do you think you can walk downstairs?"

"In here is fine, I feel a bit better, my head is killing me though" Ritsu replied, holding her head.

"Alright, I'll bring us some food" Mio left to go to the kitchen and get them some food, allowing Ritsu a moment alone with her thoughts. For a minute there she was sure Mio could read her thoughts, she didn't want to think how she would react. Would she get angry, would she get scared and run away, or would she just freeze up there? They had just gotten back to normal, she didn't want to mess that up.

Mio entered a few minutes later with a tray full of food, Ritsu was now sitting cross legged on her bed and had wrapped her blanket all around her. She greeted Mio with a small smile who returned it as she put the tray on the table nearby. Mio expected Ritsu to get up and join her, as she looked back at her she noticed that Ritsu was still sitting on the bed, now staring at her with a pout. Mio cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I'm sick, feed me" Ritsu demanded in a childish tone.

"You're not in elementary school, feed yourself" Mio replied in mock indifference.

"Mio-chan is mean. I expected her to take pity on poor sick Ritsu, but she doesn't care about me does she?" Ritsu huffed in a complaining tone.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." Mio sighed and rolled her eyes, and then brought the tray to Ritsu's bed. Ritsu giggled in return and began eating as Mio fed both herself and Ritsu. Soon the food was finished and Mio got up to put the dishes away. Meanwhile, Ritsu took her medicine, and she felt better than she had the past couple of days- perhaps it was the medicine working. Or, perhaps it was Mio's presence, which had always put her at ease. She didn't think much on that topic as Mio had returned, and was making preparations for bed. They both had some clothes at each other's homes, as they often had sleepovers. Mio was going to the closet to get a futon for herself, when Ritsu grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Mio turned back and was met with the sight of an embarrassed, blushing Ritsu. Mio was surprised, this was a rare sight indeed; Ritsu wasn't the kind to get embarrassed easily. In all the time Mio had known her, she had only seen Ritsu that way only a few times. But today, she was acting all erratic and out of character. Before Mio asked Ritsu what the matter was, she spoke up.

"Not that, not the futon. I want you to sleep with me, in here" Ritsu gestured as she opened up her blankets for Mio. And now it was Mio's turn to be embarrassed as she began panicking.

"Huh…wha…wha…what...?" Mio could only stutter back in return, as Ritsu's request caught her off guard.

Ritsu looked up into Mio's eyes immediately causing the raven haired girl to stop. Ritsu uttered only one word from her lips, "Please". It was the way she said that Mio that took Mio by surprise. Her plea had been filled with vulnerability, as if Ritsu had laid herself bare in front of her. She could even see it in her eyes, her guard was down, and she had opened herself up to her.

Mio didn't say anything, she just walked towards Ritsu's bed and got in as Ritsu scooted over to make room for her; as they both laid down to sleep they were oddly aware of each other. They were at peace, yet both their hearts were racing, and the air was dense with nervousness. Every time they brushed up against one another, it sent tingles across their skin. Eventually the pair fell asleep, but sometime during the night Mio woke up and noticed that she had her arms around Ritsu, yet oddly she did not want to pull away. The drummer looked quite peaceful as she softly breathed in and out, Mio had always thought Ritsu was cute, but as she laid down in bed with her just inches apart, she realized Ritsu was even more beautiful than she had previously imagined. Her amber eyes, they were always twinkling like the stars. Her cutely shaped nose, her bright smile that would light up the room, her infectious energy and her sweet and soft lips.

Mio stopped her train of thought, this was certainly a new feeling, yet a dangerous one at the same time. Though the more she tried to look away, the more she found herself looking back at them, wondering what would happen if she put her lips on Ritsu's. What would her lips be like? Would they be sweet and soft? Or would she taste spicy, much like her feisty personality? As she continued thinking about Ritsu's lips, unbeknownst to her she was closing the distance between their lips, until she was mere millimeters apart did she realize the situation. She was about to pull away when she heard Ritsu whisper her name softly. A switch inside Mio flipped, and with a burst of boldness, she closed the distance. A part of her was screaming at her to stop and run away, but she felt oddly at peace, like she belonged here. It felt like an eternity, but in reality it had only been a few seconds, when she broke the kiss and pulled back. As the euphoria faded, panic hit next as she realized what she had done, she had kissed her best friend, a girl!

* * *

RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING!

Ritsu woke up yet again to the sound of her alarm blaring, she hated it with a vengeance and often thought that she may destroy the infernal thing one of these days. Still, she got up and turned it off as she got her bearings. She couldn't feel her head pounding anymore, and bringing her hand up to check it, her suspicions were confirmed as she couldn't feel the intense heat that was there for the last three days. The fever was gone, but along with it, her best friend Mio was too. As she thought about her best friend, memories from the dream she had last night came back to her; it was vague, she and Mio were living together, Mio was caressing her from the back as she cooked. Why was she doing that? Why did Ritsu like it? She turned around and faced Mio, she had a strange look in her eyes like it was… love.

It made Ritsu feel warm all over, and she wanted Mio to look at her with the same very look. She wanted to be caressed like the way Mio had done in the dream. Although the dream was still hazy, she remembered one thing that stood out from the rest and was clear as day. The kiss; Mio had placed her lips on Ritsu in a tender kiss, she could recall everything perfectly. Her lips were soft and sweet, tasted like strawberries like the lip gloss she wore. It made her heart race and gave her butterflies in the stomach. She found herself unconsciously touching her lips, she could still feel Mio's lips on hers.. That kiss was the only other thing she could recall yet it felt real, too real in fact, so much so that she could taste a trace of strawberry flavored lip balm. She couldn't piece together what had been happening for the last few days, it seemed that all she could think about was Mio. How she walked, how she talked, her smile, the scent of her perfume, the warmth of her touch, how deliciously inviting her lips looked.

Unfortunately Ritsu did not have much time to ponder as she would have to get ready for school; she needed to figure out what she was feeling, she also needed to talk to Mio, she would have both opportunities at school. And with that, Ritsu started to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" Mio was muttering to herself as she paced her bedroom. The poor girl had been in a state of panic since last night, she was spending the night over at Ritsu's and left at daybreak. Normally the girls got ready together the following morning together whenever they had a sleepover in the past, but due to certain circumstances they were unable to do so; those circumstances being Mio kissing Ritsu while she was sleeping.

"What if she found out? Would she be mad at me? Is she going to yell at me? Oh god, what if she tells everyone at school, and our parents?" Mio kept talking to herself, her overthinking making her condition worse. Though Ritsu's possible reaction was just a small part of her worries, her feelings were the major instigators for her panic. Ever since the day Ritsu walked into her life, she had always been looking out for her. She had made her feel safe and protected, Ritsu had given her the strength to face her fears and was always there to comfort her when she needed it. Ritsu had that boyish charm about her but she showed her feminine side occasionally, in which Mio was lucky to witness. Ritsu disagreed, but Mio always thought that she was beautiful, especially with her hair down. It all started when Ritsu asked her to sleep with her in her bed, the embarrassed look she gave her when she asked, the tender voice in which she pleaded, her soft touch as she held her wrist. And later during the night when she woke up and looked at Ritsu, as she lay in front of her, she looked so vulnerable and peaceful. Something about her made her chest tighten and gave her butterflies in the stomach. She still didn't know why she kissed her, what made her do it but she did know that it somehow felt right. Even though she stole a kiss from her sleeping best friend, she felt as it was meant to be. Her mind and body were both in ecstasy as the sensation she felt was indescribable.

She found herself touching her lips as she thought about that kiss, deep beneath the panic there was hope that perhaps Ritsu didn't know what happened. That thought filled her with hope and alleviated the panic, yet somehow it made her feel a bit disappointed. She glanced at her clock and found that she was getting late, as tempted as she was to just skip school today and not face anyone, it would look bad on her record. And so, she reluctantly got ready for school. She would just have to hope that Ritsu didn't find out.

* * *

"Bye guys, see you all tomorrow" Mio bade farewell to Mugi, Yui and Azusa as they split up on the way home. It had been a good day for her, after the events of last night, she feared Ritsu would have found out about the kiss, but she was relieved when Ritsu showed no signs that she knew what had actually happened. She was glad for things to be back to normal, however she still needed to figure out her feelings for Ritsu, a fact that was unwelcome but necessary. She would deal with it later, right now she was enjoying a peaceful walk home with her best friend; but as fate had it, that peace was short lived as Ritsu spoke, " Hey Mio, can I come over today? I need to talk to you about something important."

As soon Ritsu asked her warning bells started to go off in Mio's head, but she tried to keep it together and inquire about why she wanted to come over today. "O-Oh, yeah I guess, everything OK? You sound kind of worried."

"Oh, nothing too serious, just wanted to talk about the last few days and last night. Something happened that I need to talk to you about. That OK?"

"Yeah, Yeah, totally fine." Mio replied, panic gripping her body again. She started sweating and went pale. Her first thoughts were thoughts were, " Oh god, she knows. This is bad, this is very very bad"

"Mio, are you ok? You don't look so good." Ritsu asked worriedly, as she has seen Mio visibly lose color and start sweating.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just a bit hot I guess. Let's hurry up." Mio replied as she picked up the pace towards her house. Ritsu was puzzled at Mio's behavior, she didn't say anything to distress the poor girl, why was she acting nervous all of a sudden. They arrived at Mio's house a few minutes later, where they girls took off their shoes and after greeting Mio's mother, went to her room to talk. Mio's condition was only getting worse, she was nearing a breakdown and it looked as if she would faint. Ritsu was getting worried at this point, she went inside Mio's room and sat on the bed as the raven haired bassist closed the door, made her way over to Ritsu, and knelt in front of her. Ritsu was about to speak when Mio put her hand up to stop her, and began.

"Before you say anything, I have something to tell you. It's been eating away at me for some time, and I need to tell you. I did something bad and it can potentially destroy what we have and I'm really scared about it, but I have to say it first because if I don't, then I might lose you and I really don't want that. I want to tell you because you're the only one I can tell, but you have to promise you won't get mad. Promise me that you won't hate me. Promise me that you won't leave me, Ritsu." Mio began rambling as tears appeared in her eyes and by the time she was done she was sobbing and Ritsu had her arms around her, holding her tight. Ritsu began to rub soothing circles on her back as Mio held on to dear life as she cried into Ritsu's shoulder.

"Hey, shhhhh. It's OK, it's OK. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. It'll be alright, I promise I won't get mad. I'll be with you, no matter what you tell me. I won't leave you, you're my best friend and nothing will change that Mio. I'll hear whatever you have to say. But you're kinda freaking me out here, Mio." Ritsu said as she tried to calm Mio down, and eventually she did, then she looked at Ritsu as she wiped her tears away.

"Ok, I'm alright. So here goes. Ever since our little fight a few days ago I've been thinking a lot about you, how you've been with me from the start, how you've given me the strength to face my fears. How you've always been there for me whenever I needed you, always supporting me, always making sure I was alright, even when you were teasing me all those times. You've never asked anything in return, you just gave and I took. You were my knight in shining armor all those times, but when I came to see you yesterday and I saw you lying in bed, you just looked so vulnerable. Like you had taken off the armor and I could see the girl inside that was always there, I never realized how beautiful you were before. And then you asked me to sleep with you in the same bed, and I was aware of every centimeter of you, every breath you took I felt it. Last night when you were asleep I looked at you and for some reason I was aware of all of your features, your cutely shaped nose, how soft your skin and lips looked. For some reason I couldn't look away, even when I tried I couldn't and I kept moving forward and the next thing I know…I was… I was kissing you" Mio finished her explanation as the tears resumed and Mio started crying softly while looking at the ground.

Ritsu was still processing what Mio had said, she was thinking about her all this time? She thought that she was beautiful? And did she say she kissed her? Oh my god, she kissed her! That kiss didn't just happen in the dream, it was real! Mio had kissed her! Ritsu snapped back to reality suddenly as realization dawned on her.

"You kissed me? That kiss was real?" Ritsu softly asked no one in particular, as Mio brought her face up to look at Ritsu, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just happened, and now I've ruined our friendship..." Mio replied as she continued crying, that immediately brought Ritsu to the present. Ritsu immediately started to get Mio to calm down, she had something of her own to share and she needed Mio to be able to comprehend it.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You didn't ruin anything, silly. I'm still here, now please calm down and stop crying Mio. Mio, MIO!" Ritsu's loud voice got Mio's attention as she looked up to her. Ritsu took a deep breath and began.

"Mio, we've known each other since kindergarten, we've stuck with each other for all these years, did you really think our friendship would be ruined over a kiss? Ritsu asked her gently.

Mio sniffed and weakly replied with "…Yes..."

Ritsu chuckled lightly as she held Mio and stroked her hair. "My dear, sweet Mio-chan. You'd have to try a lot harder to get rid of me, I'm your knight in shining armor after all, my princess, and I intend to stay with you 'till the end." Ritsu words made Mio feel warm and tingly all over, her chest tightened and she felt butterflies in her stomach; much like the time when she was about to kiss her. Mio smiled as Ritsu wiped her tears.

"And besides, I have something to tell you myself." Ritsu took a deep breath, this was it. "While you were kissing me, I was having a dream. In this dream we were living together... but not just as friends though. I was cooking, and you approached me from the back and wrapped your arms around me, I turned around and I stared into your eyes. I saw love there Mio, and then we kissed. I'm guessing that's when you kissed me too in reality. It felt good, it felt really good; you were soft, tender and sweet. I could taste the lip balm you were wearing, you know... the strawberry-flavored one. And that's all I remember. When I woke up and I recalled the dream, I felt warm and tingly all over, it excited me and I also felt at peace; like it felt right, you know? As if it was meant to be." Ritsu explained as both girls were feeling embarrassed and had blushes on their faces.

"Mio to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about you a lot lately too, even before the fight happened. You've been on my mind, and every time I think about you my heartbeat quickens and I feel this weird sensation in my gut. All I could think about was you, and your hair and your eyes and smile, how you shy away when you're put in the spotlight. Every time you looked at me or smiled at anything I said or did, brought me more joy than all the cakes, tea, manga and videogames in the world. When I was at home sick, I thought you were mad at me, and I had pushed you over the edge. But then you came to see me, talked to me, and fed me, slept with me in my bed. And it made me feel happier than anything else in my life. Heck, any amount of time I spend around you makes me happy. I guess what I'm trying to say here is, that Mio… I think I like you" Ritsu finished her explanation as she looked down on the floor unable to meet Mio's eyes. The embarrassment was too much for her.

Ritsu heard some faint mumbling coming from Mio's direction, and she looked up to see that Mio also had her eyes glued to the ground. Mio may have just said her answer and Ritsu had to know what it was.

"I'm sorry Mio, I didn't quite catch that." Ritsu asked her, her heart racing due to anticipation. Mio took a few deep breaths, after which she repeated a bit more clearly and loudly.

"I said, I like you too." As the words registered in Ritsu's head, she went wide eyed, as if she had been shocked back to life. "You like me back?" She whispered, suddenly breathless. Mio was still staring at the ground as she nodded, and then slowly brought her eyes to look at Ritsu. They spent a few minutes looking at each other, when Ritsu moved closer to Mio. She brought her face closer to Mio's, and the raven-haired bassist blushing heavily in response, she looked into her eyes and though she was scared she saw love for her there. "Mio?" Ritsu asked her for permission. Mio gave a small nod in return as Ritsu closed her eyes and brought her lips to Mio's.

The two girls were in a state of euphoria as their lips met. Ritsu, who Mio had known to be aggressive and energetic, was surprisingly soft and gentle.

And Mio, who Ritsu knew to be shy and timid, was reciprocating the kiss wholeheartedly. The kiss started off soft, but grew more and more bold with each passing minute. Ritsu began to lay Mio down on the floor as the kiss deepened, her tongue prodding for entrance into Mio's lips. Mio allowed Ritsu entry as their tongues began their beautiful harmonious dance. Mio took off Ritsu hairband as she ran her fingers through her hair, that earned the raven haired girl a soft moan from her partner. Ritsu in turn pinned Mio's hands to the ground as she whimpered softly. Desire overpowered all the thoughts in their minds, as the two girls only focused on getting more and more of each other. But unfortunately their time of passion was short lived, as Mio's mother called them both down for snacks.

The two separated and looked at each other with flushed cheeks, hooded eyes and swollen lips as they tried to calm down their breathing. Ritsu gave Mio a small smile. Mio returned it as they got up from the floor and fixed their clothing.

"So that was...uhmm...wow..." Ritsu spoke first but was unable to find the words to describe their kissing session.

"Yeah, wow..." Mio breathed, as she looked at Ritsu, what was she expecting? She wasn't sure of that herself.

"So does that mean we're dating now? We're girlfriends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, only if you want to..." Mio replied shyly.

"Hell yeah I want to!" Ritsu replied enthusiastically.

Mio giggled in response to Ritsu, who gave her a beaming smile, she held Ritsu's hand as she entwined their fingers together. Ritsu gave Mio a small peck on the lips as she lead her out of the room.

"Let's go eat, girlfriend~"

"Okay, but I'm not feeding you again. You can do that yourself, and you don't have an excuse this time."

"Eeeehhhh? Mio-chan is mean, and here I thought she would feed her dear girlfriend, just like in those romantic movies she makes me see." That earned Ritsu an eye roll and a smack on the head.

"Oh shut up you…"

The girls made their way downstairs, bickering all the way like they usually do. Everything had turned out to be alright in the end. Mio and Ritsu didn't lose each other's friendship, instead they had gained something much more than that. There would be tears in their relationship, there would be laughs as well; but as long as they had each other, they would get through whatever life threw their way. This was a beautiful beginning for Mio and Ritsu indeed.


End file.
